Unbreakable Machine-Doll Manga Chapter 003
The Unbreakable Machine-Doll Manga Chapter 3, a Dragon Slayer. 2, is the third chapter of the first volume of the manga adaptation of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll light novel series. It begins with Akabane Raishin challenging Charlotte Belew into a fight to take her entry qualification to the Night Party. Before Raishin and Charlotte could even begin their fight, the Ten Benchwarmers suddenly interrupted and attacked Charlotte, targeting her to disqualify her and take her entry qualification to the Night Party to ease their goal of having one of them win the Night Party and become the Wiseman. Chronology A week prior, evening, a group of students were discussing with each other their plan on their chosen target; Charlotte. On Main Street, Charlotte and Raishin continued their teasing exchange. Charlotte becomes irritated at Raishin and commands Sigmund to attack. The crowd of students, seeing Charlotte having become serious, began to run away from the scene. In the midst of their commotion were the group of students who were beginning to make their move. Raishin and Yaya were about to attack when they suddenly sensed an approaching iron ball and evaded it instead. The iron ball continued its trajectory, charging towards Sigmund who swat the ball away. Armored Knight, Barefooted Girl, and Six-legged Beast dashed into the area and charged in at Sigmund. Charlotte then commanded Sigmund. Sigmund, carrying Charlotte on his back, flew up into the air and crushed Armored Knight with his foot. He then smacked away the other two automata, sending both crashing down to the ground. Charlotte then accused Raishin of having had hidden a support for him within the crowd of students to have them surprise attack her and then scoffed at him. Raishin was about to clear himself when he suddenly sensed the attackers of still being around and warned Charlotte. Undine suddenly appeared from within the crowd and launched jet spears of water straight at Sigmund. As Sigmund dodged, Jack Frost then unleashed an icy blast. Sigmund barely managed to dodge but the water on the ground from Undine’s earlier attack had frozen. Harpy suddenly attacked from above, whipping up a fierce gale at Sigmund, hitting his wing. Sigmund lost his buoyancy and crashed down onto the frozen ground. Golem then appeared and grabbed onto Sigmund’s wing, immobilizing him. The iron ball next flew through the air, charging towards Sigmund, but Yaya then caught it. As soon as Charlotte realized what had happened, she became furious at Raishin and complained to him, but the group's leader suddenly interposed, appearing from amidst the crowd of students along with Morning Star Wielder. He asked Raishin why he was interfering with him, and Raishin answered that Charlotte is his prey, explaining that he will not be tolerating anyone who will try taking it away. The group's leader then proposed to Raishin that they work together, but Raishin swiftly refused. As the group's leader tried persuading Raishin, Witch suddenly fired a fireball at Raishin, engulfing him with a huge blast of fire. In the midst of the crowd of students, a member of the group, beside Witch, rejoiced in triumph, scoffing at Raishin. Raishin, having had been covered by Yaya, suddenly appeared from within the smoke completely unharmed, surprising the group's leader and Charlotte. Raishin then transmitted magic energy into Yaya and commanded her. Yaya burst forward and planted a fierce kick at Witch’s jaw, crushing her. Another member of the group then commanded Golem, but Yaya kicked it, sending it crashing away. The crowd of students was abuzz at Raishin's abilities, causing the group's leader to be unnerved. The group's leader then commanded his group to crush Raishin instead. The group's automata charged in at Raishin, and Raishin then commanded Yaya. Adapted From The ''Unbreakable Machine-Doll'' manga volume 1 chapter 3 was adapted from the last half part of the third part to the first half part of the fourth part of the first chapter of the first volume of the light novel. Major Event * The Ten Benchwarmers attack Charlotte Belew. Characters In order of appearance: * Charlotte Belew * Sigmund * Akabane Raishin * Yaya New Characters * Ten Benchwarmers' Leader * Six-legged Beast * Barefooted Girl * Armored Knight * Undine * Jack Frost * Harpy * Golem * Morning Star Wielder * Witch * Dark Brown-haired Boy Abilities New Abilities * Icy Blast - Jack Frost * Gale - Harpy * Fireball - Witch Magic Circuits * Kongouriki - Yaya New Magic Circuits * Unnamed magic circuit - Six-legged Beast * Unnamed magic circuit - Barefooted Girl * Unknown magic circuit - Armored Knight * Unnamed magic circuit - Undine * Unnamed magic circuit - Jack Frost * Unnamed magic circuit - Harpy * Unnamed magic circuit - Golem * Unnamed magic circuit - Morning Star Wielder * Unnamed magic circuit - Witch Factions and Organizations * Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart New Faction and Organization * Ten Benchwarmers Locations * Liverpool ** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart *** Main Street New Location There is no new location introduced in this chapter. Terminologies * Wiseman * Night Party * Entry Qualification * Magic Circuit * Automaton * Rounds * Puppeteer New Terminology * Night Party Rules Foreshadow There is no foreshadow shown or mentioned in this chapter. Trivia Refer Back There is no refer back shown or mentioned in this chapter. Cultural Reference There is no cultural reference shown or mentioned in this chapter. Unanswered Question There is no unanswered question in this chapter. Note Quotes * (From Yaya to Raishin) : “If it's for Raishin, I will go to the ends of the earth!” * (From Ten Benchwarmers' Leader to Raishin) : “Answer me, foreign student. Why are you standing in my way?” * (From Raishin to Ten Benchwarmers' Leader) : “She (Charlotte) is my prey. I won't tolerate anyone trying to take it.” * (From Dark Brown-haired Boy to Raishin) : “I got him! I got him! Serves you right for letting your guard down!” Links Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Manga Chapters Category:Manga Chapters